


Dev and the Fae King

by audreycritter



Series: Cor Et Cerebrum [17]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, british music, mentions of conner kent, no profreading we die like mne, references to the fairy world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreycritter/pseuds/audreycritter
Summary: In which Tim needs a present for Conner and Dev has had undue influence on Kon's music preferences and is dragged into things.Tumblr prompt flash fic.





	

The record shop was quiet in the early morning. Other than Tim Drake and Kiran Devabhaktuni there was only one other customer, an older woman who had taken a seat at a listening station and looked like she’d been there with the headphones for a while and was content to stay for much longer.

Tim thumbed through the vinyl album covers with a pensive expression, occasionally looking at a list on his phone.

Dev was going through another rack, a bit idly, and then asked, “What exactly are we looking for, mate?”

“I don’t know,” Tim said with a sigh. “Something Kon doesn’t have. I’ve got a list.”

“Of options?” Dev asked, craning his neck to look down at the phone screen.

“Of what he already has. We catalogued it all last month.”

“Conner Kent sat and catalogued on his records?” Dev asked with a skeptical raise of his eyebrow. “Of his own accord?”

“Well,” Tim said, scrolling through the spreadsheet on the phone, “I mean, um, I catalogued his collection. He said he was losing track of what he had. And I was bored.”

“Hm,” Dev said in an ambiguous way.

“What?” Tim demanded, pausing in his search.

“Nothing,” Dev shrugged, returning to the vinyl records. “That just bloody smacks of your da, that’s all.”

“If you’re talking about that time he inventoried Dick’s movies, then that was completely diff–” Tim stopped abruptly and put a hand over his eyes. “Oh my god, I’m Bruce.”

“He’s not a bad bloke to be,” Dev reassured the boy. “What does Conner listen to now? I’m not quite sure how I can help. I’m far from an expert.”

“Oh, but you are,” Tim said grandly, with a wave of his arm toward the records. “Because ever since you recommended Echo & the Bunnymen, he’s been on this British 70s and 80s kick.”

“Right, then,” Dev said with an openly pleased grin, “look over that list, mate, and we’ll find something.”

They searched for several minutes without finding anything until Dev flipped past and then immediately back to an album. He pulled it out of the rack before Tim could even cross reference the catalog.

“This one, mate.”

“Nick Drake?” Tim read off, taking the album while looking at the phone. “Yeah, he doesn’t have this one. What is it with British bands and moons? Pink Moon, dark side of the moon, killing moon, moonage daydream…”

Dev put his hands in his pockets, satisfied that he was done looking, and gave Tim a long, serious look.

“What?” Tim asked, suspicious.

“Are you jealous, mate? That we’re smitten with those things sacred to Fae?”

“God, Dev, not this again,” Tim sighed, rolling his eyes. But there was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Maybe if your people would return King Arthur,” Dev said with a straight face, “we’d leave off.”

“I’ll just call my advisors,” Tim said, heading toward the register. “We’ll get right on that.”

“I wish you would,” Dev said, following him. “You’re a king, you know. You’ve certain responsibilities to your land and mine. It’s not my fault you made some half-arsed magic-political decisions centuries ago.”

“They were different times,” Tim sighed. “I don’t expect a mortal to understand.”

“Bloody hell, and now you’re just making excuses,” Dev said and Tim shot him a haughty look.

“Are you criticizing the Fae King? I fear you must be forgetting how dangerous I am.”

“Never,” Dev said fiercely. “But we mortals are a foolish lot.”

“That you are,” Tim said with a shake of his head. “I don’t know why I stay here.”

“Because you bloody love us.”

The cashier was looking over the record with an appraising eye and pointedly ignoring their conversation.

“Dev,” Tim said with a smirk, “I like all of you, but I think we both know I’m just here for the coffee.”


End file.
